castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Marble Gallery
This article is for the level in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night called the Marble Gallery. For a general article, see Marble Halls. Not so much a gallery, but a large, ornate transition area which connects to multiple areas. The Clock Room and hallways housing multitudes of grandfather clocks reside here. The longest corridor in the game also occurs here, where a large, floating eyeball can be seen through the far windows. In earlier games, it is often compounded with the Entrance Hall, and contains marble statues and paintings (possibly the reason for its name), and in some games, such as Harmony of Dissonance, it appears to be a storage space. It's theme in Symphony of the Night is Marble Gallery. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Geography The Marble gallery is the third stage in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. It is accessed from the Alchemy Laboratory from the left-side of the map and you can follow a long corridor to the right to reach the Outer Wall. There are several alternate areas that you can reach from within the Marble Gallery once you have the correct items. Once you have the Jewel of Open (purchased from the Master Librarian), you have the option to go to the Underground Caverns (which can be bypassed for a while, if desired). Once you have the Double Jump ability that the Leap Stone gives you (found in the Castle Keep), you can enter Olrox's Quarters from the Room of Clocks by waiting until the left statue moves and double jumping. Once you have and equip the Gold Ring and Silver Ring, you will be able to enter the Ceremonial Room underneath the Room of Clocks, which will get you an item you need to beat Richter Belmont properly and enter the Inverted Castle. The Black Marble Gallery is this stage's counterpart in the Inverted Castle. Enemy Data Item Data Related Areas * Alchemy Laboratory - The previous stage for Alucard * Entrance - A connected area (accessible initially from Marble Gallery) * Outer Wall - The next stage for Alucard * Underground Caverns - New area that can be reached for Alucard once the Jewel of Open is acquired from the Long Library. * Olrox's Quarters - New area that can be reached from the Clock Room once the Leap Stone is acquired (wait for the left statue to be removed on its own) Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night The boundaries of the Marble Gallery have shifted in Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night. Much of the eastern Marble Gallery is now part of the Underground Caverns stage. Olrox's Quarters does not appear as a stage in this game, and Olrox is fought above the Room of Clocks. Legion is also fought above the Room of Clocks. Maria Renard is not fought in this game in story mode. Trivia * In versions of Symphony of the Night which use accumulated play time for in-game events and items (Sun/Moonstone), if the player runs the game time to its maximum of 99:59:59, the left statue (leading to Olrox's Quarters) will never open again (though the player can exit through that passage). Category:Symphony of the Night Locations Category:Marble Halls Category:Encore of the Night Locations